Problem: Emily rowed her boat for a total of $80$ kilometers over the past $10$ days, and she rowed the same amount each day. How many kilometers did Emily row her boat each day?
Answer: The number of kilometers rowed each day is the total number of kilometers rowed divided by the number of days that Emily went rowing. We are looking for the quotient, which is $80\text{ kilometers} \div 10\text{ days}$ $80\text{ kilometers} \div 10\text{ days} = 8 \text{ kilometers per day}$ Emily rowed $8$ kilometers each day.